


Awkward

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, hm, its trash i know, sorry - Freeform, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You tap your foot expectantly, worriedly glancing at the door every few seconds. Any minute now Ginny would be walking out of the door, red hair trailing behind her.Or, reader tries to ask Ginny out but is really awkward.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry!!! This is absolutely awful and trashy but my friend requested it and I wanted to write it for him... he also wanted a follow up so there’s that.

You tap your foot expectantly, worriedly glancing at the door every few seconds. Any minute now Ginny would be walking out of the door, red hair trailing behind her 

“Ginny!” You burst out, bringing your arms up  
She jumps, startled by your sudden outburst  
“Yeah?” She looks at you, eyes searching your face  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah—“ you hesitate  
“I was wondering if you would like to take a walk-?”  
She looks at you quizzically, brows furrowing 

You walk, ever so often glancing at her.  
“I-I was wondering- if you w-“ you’d tumble over your words, the sight of her jumbling your thoughts to a tangled mess that used to be your prepared speech.  
“Yes?” She waited expectantly, bobbing up and down ever so slightly.  
You took a deep breath, attempting to settle your heartbeat into a mellow thrum in your chest.  
“I was wondering— if you would like to go out on a date with me?” Her stunning green eyes widened, a brilliant smile spreading on her face. She threw her arms around you, kissing your cheek. You embrace her, shutting your eyes and inhaling her scent. Cinnamon and almonds, you noted.  
She stepped back from the hug, awkwardly chuckling.  
“So... meet you here tomorrow? After class?” You say, surprised at your even voice.  
“Yeah.. see you tomorrow?” She says, hugging you goodbye.


End file.
